100 ways to kill a Doctor Halloween Challenge: Monster in the Closet
by matuisgman
Summary: Another Halloween challenge, fixed and completed. 1500 words in story and a Penny/Sheldon relationship. Minimally that they get closer. Might make this into a full story.


**Don't Own Big Bang Theory. 100 ways to kill a Doctor Halloween Challenge number 6.**

The chains dropped, a very large and strong woman faced the gates of the Federal State Prison in Austin Texas. She cracked her jaw, as the gate rolled open. Her body marked with tattoos, most noticeable were the hash marks on her upper arm. The letters CC on her other shoulder like a branding iron. When the gates stopped and the buzzer sounded she stepped out boldly in her freedom. Fifteen years, she had some work to do.

Leonard woke up to find himself in a small cage, his feet and hands were shackled. Apparently he wasn't just mugged, he remembered walking along and someone jumping him. He had blacked out but he remembered thinking he was being mugged.

"Hey look Leonard is up."

Leonard turned around as little as he could to face Howard in another cage, "Howard?"

Howard gave him an odd look, "Yes it's me. Thank you for stating the obvious."

"Why are we here?"

"How would I know? Look whoever they are, they got Amy and Raj as well."

Leonard looked around and found Raj looking through their cages, "Hey Leonard. How are we going to get out of this?"

"I don't? Where is Amy?"

Raj nodded sort of down, "She is on the other side of me; she is curled up in her cage."

Leonard craned his neck and could see a form just beyond Raj, now that he thought about it he could hear a soft whimpering. He looked around and saw the room looked like someone's basement. A work bench was laid out, and several cabinets and a very large freezer.

"So how were going to get out of this?"

Leonard turned back to Howard, "I don't know?"

Leonard was now getting a little worried, frustrated and nervous in the tight space. Not to mention a cramp, he shifted to his legs to kick the door and hit it hard. A loud clang and a bruised foot where all he got for his troubles. However it was enough to startle Amy who screamed and sat up so quickly that she hit her head on the top of her cage.

"Ow."

Leonard winced, "Sorry Amy."

Howard spoke up, "Yeah I already tried that."

Leonard glanced at Raj who nodded be for looking at Howard, "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Amy's panicked voice sounded, "We need to get out of here."

Leonard shook his head, "I was jumped by someone. How did you get here?"

"Yeah, someone was waiting for me at home."

Leonard looked at Raj, "Someone broke into your apartment?"

The door opened, and Amy screamed out, "HELP. WE ARE DOWN HERE. HELP US!"

A shadow cast against the floor before the door shut and heavy boots resounded against the steps. Amy became silent, Leonard swallowed, Raj whimpered and Howard shivered. A few moments' later combat boots followed by overalls tied around a waist, solid arms and a tank top with hash marks and lastly a head with long brown curly hair. The woman come to the bottom of the steps, she looked vaguely familiar. But for the life of him he couldn't place it, the woman smiled.

"Well what do we have here?"

Amy sobbed, "Please let us out."

"Amy I think she was the one who put us in."

Leonard glanced at Howard, "What do you want?"

The woman knelt down in front of his cage, "We are going to have some fun Dr. Hofstadter."

Leonard was confused and growing nervous, "What do you mean. Who are you?"

"All in good time," she got up and walked over to Amy, "I think I will play with you first, you're quite the screamer."

Amy backed up a little as the woman opened her cage, "What?"

A feral grin broke on the woman's face, "Let's see how loud you can be."

Amy's eyes went wide, "NO!"

Amy tried to thrash and kick, but the woman simply ignored her and dragged her out. They guys started screaming as well. The woman through Amy in a chair and chained her to it, than casually tied her hair back and looked at a scared and whimpering Amy.

"Come on, you like manipulating people. This will be fun," The woman grinned again.

Amy shook her head, "Please let me go, why you doing this?"

The woman pulled up the overall sleeves and zipped up, Amy whimpered and started pleading as the woman got out several sharp implements. They guys started to get nervous as well, a table was brought up beside Amy and she was leaned back.

"No, please let me go."

The woman picked up a blade, "Maybe you shouldn't experiment on people."

Amy started screaming before anything touched her, the woman went to work, the guys screaming for the woman to stop. Then Amy really screamed when the woman cut into her slowly, starting in a less vital area. Her screams became a whimper, then a gargle. Her body twitching a thrashing slower and slower. The woman stepped back, blood stained, looking at the guys whimpering and crying in their cages.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn."

She then proceeded to unchain Amy's body, place it on a large table and took out a saw. Leonard couldn't watch as the sound of joints were ripped apart. He heard Raj throw up, and Howard curse. Upon looking he saw a dark stain on Howard's pants. This couldn't be happening, he sobbed, he felt his nose running.

"Who is next, I think out little foreign friend."

Raj screamed and thrashed as the woman dragged him from his cage, "I don't want to die; I don't want to die."

Leonard dared a glimpse, Amy's body was gone and the woman spoke, "You're from India aren't you. I might have to visit there. You have a sister, yes. Priya I think it was."

"Stay away from my sister, oh god I don't want to die."

The woman snorted, "Maybe you should have been a better male figurehead."

The whole process started again, Leonard could only scrunch his eyes shut and try to will this as a bad nightmare. He wanted to wake up, wanted to wake up so badly. He was shivering in his cage, he heard the saw cutting and he scrunched down harder. He heard Howard's screams as he was dragged out, why was this woman killing them. He was tired and exhausted when he heard the bolt of his cage open. Fear raced inside him, he tried to press against the back of the cage.

"No"

The woman grinned, "Come here."

Leonard was dragged out, "No please. Why are you doing this? Please answer me, please."

He found himself in the chair his friends were butchered, "You know why I left you last Dr. Hofstadter?" Leonard shook his head, "You didn't just mess with Sheldon's career; you also cut the legs out from a woman. You're a pig and you will be slaughtered like one."

"What?" The woman grabbed her blade, "Wait, wait. How do you know Sheldon?"

The woman grinned, "You should never mess with a Cooper."

"What?" The woman placed her blade on his body, "No, NO!"

Leonard started screaming and crying as the pain seared into him, he was begging her to stop. In the back of his mind he thought of Penny, he would never see her again. Then his world went completely dark.

It had been months since the dismembered remains of Leonard, Amy, Howard and Raj were found. The only thing that could be determined was they were killed within a short amount of time, there were no traces of their killer. Sheldon, Penny and Bernadette where distraught over such a heavy lose, Bernadette eventually moved. Leaving Penny and Sheldon to cling closely together, eventually moving in together. Things started to change for the better, Sheldon was able to focus on his work and slowly started to overcome the damage done by the artic expedition and Amy's manipulations. Penny eventually decided to try acting one more time, and started to get small roles here and there.

Penny would often wonder who would do such a horrible thing, of course their live had improved since the tragedy. But over time Penny wondered less and less, Sheldon however never wondered at all. It made perfect sense, he had been telling her his life story for years. She must have seen what he now saw. Of course the article squirreled away in his valuables box merely confirmed it for him.

'Victim Families Outraged at the Release of Serial Killer Constance Cooper'

However he would never tell anyone, not supposed to. She was Satan's spawn possessed by the devil himself. They were never to speak of her, there were only three Cooper children. George Jr., Missy, and Sheldon. Nothing bad ever happened to them, they were a good Christian family. This was insisted on by mother, it was all lies to cover up her sin. Except Sheldon couldn't, there was four Cooper children.

 **New end tag. I did it. Thank you for the challenge writer for helping me out. I think I might do this a complete story. A reviewer mention it was just gore, which is why a fuller story might do the character justice. Right now she is just a monster stepping out of the shadows, a brutal force.**

 **It would be better as a full story so Constance Cooper, CC. could be fleshed out more. Basically Sheldon has a serial killer older sister, who everyone else in the family denies ever existed. You know because Mary being overly religious…it works in my head.**


End file.
